Dancing with the Stars 18
The eighteenth season of Dancing with the Stars premiered 17 March 2014. Tom Bergeron returned as host and Erin Andrews replaced Brooke Burke as co-host. Len Goodman, Carrie Ann Inaba, and Bruno Tonioli all returned as judges. Bandleader Ray Chew replaced the Harold Wheeler orchestra and singers. In addition, the skybox made its return to the show and the judges table returned to the left side of the ballroom. This season was the first to feature a new twist called "The Switch Up", which gave viewers the opportunity to vote and change up celebrity/professional pairings for a week during the season. Each celebrity was required to leave his or her partner and perform with a new pro for one week. It was also the first to feature a Disney Night. This season is notable for being the first in which a dance that has been featured in every season, the Paso Doble, is only performed once (by Charlie White and Sharna Burgess). On 20 May 2014, Olympic ice dancer Meryl Davis and Maksim Chmerkovskiy were announced as the winners; Paralympic snowboard Amy Purdy and Derek Hough placed second, and actress Candace Cameron-Bure and Mark Ballas placed third. Development The cast of twelve and their professional partners were revealed 4 March 2014 on Good Morning America. Nine of the twelve professional dancers from the previous season returned for Season 18. A tenth, Sasha Farber, returned to the Dance Troupe while Tristan MacManus and Tyne Stecklein did not return in either capacity. These three were replaced by former Troupe members Witney Carson and Henry Byalikov and also by Maksim Chmerkovskiy, who had returned following a two-season hiatus. Joining Sasha Farber and Lindsay Arnold in the Troupe was Jenna Johnson from Season Ten of So You Think You Can Dance and Artem Chigvintsev, a professional on the British version of the show. Couples Scoring Charts Judge's Scoring Summary Average Scoring Chart *''' During Week 4, the celebrities performed with a different professional partner as part of the "Partner Switch-Up" for that week only. All celebrities returned to their original partners on Week 5. Highest- and Lowest-Scoring Performances Couples' Highest- and Lowest-Scoring Dances Weekly Scores Unless indicated otherwise, individual judges scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli. Week 1: Premiere Night Week 2: Celebrity's Pick Night * At the beginning of the show, Bergeron and Andrews announced that there would be a double elimination. Week 3: Most Memorable Year Night Individual judges scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, 'Robin Roberts, Bruno Tonioli''. * At the beginning of the show, it was announced that Billy Dee Williams was advised to withdraw from the competition due to a chronic back problem. Therefore, no one was eliminated at the end of the show. Week 4: Switch-Up Night Individual judges scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, '''Julianne Hough', Bruno Tonioli''. * The couples were required to switch professional partners this week and learn a new style of dance. * Due to the nature of the week, no elimination took place at the end of the show. Week 5: Disney Night For Disney Night, couples performed one previously unlearned dance to a song from a Disney film. Individual judges scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, '''Donny Osmond', Bruno Tonioli''. Week 6: Party Anthem Night Individual judges scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, 'Redfoo, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli''. Week 7: Latin Night Individual judges scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, 'Ricky Martin, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli''. 1 Due to an injury suffered by Amy Purdy after performing her rumba, Team Loca's dance was scored based on rehearsal footage filmed prior to the live show. Week 8: Celebrity Dance Duels Individual judges scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, 'Abby Lee Miller, Bruno Tonioli''. * Although billed as "dance duels," the two celebrities in each dance receive the same score. During the routine, the celebrities are required to dance with each other for twenty seconds on the dance floor without their partners. Week 9: American Icons Night (Semifinals) Individual judges scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, 'Kenny Ortega, Bruno Tonioli''. * The semifinalists performed two unlearned dances to songs by American music icons. The celebrities were also able to speak with people who they consider "icons". Candace, Charlie, Amy, James, and Meryl received advice from Angela Thomas, Scott Hamilton, Oprah Winfrey, L.A. Reid and season six winner Kristi Yamaguchi respectively. Week 10: Finals * The four finalists performed two dances on the first night: the first was a new dance using the same dance style the celebrities had performed in week four with their switch-up partners, but now with their regular pro partners, and the second was a freestyle dance. (Night 1) (Night 2) * On the second night, the three surviving finalists each performed a fusion dance combining two dance styles that had been assigned to them after the previous night's episode. The selected styles had been performed by the couple earlier in the season. Musical Guests Gallery Diana-nyad-henry-byalikov.jpg|12th place: Diana & Henry Sean-Karina-Promo18.jpg|11th place: Sean & Karina Billy_&_Emma_S18.jpg|10th place: Billy Dee & Emma Cody_&_Witney_S18.jpg|9th place: Cody & Witney Drew-carey-and-cheryl-burke-DWTS.jpg|8th place: Drew & Cheryl NeNe_&_Tony_S18.jpg|7th place: NeNe & Tony Danica-mckellar-valentin-chmerkovskiy-DWTS.jpg|6th place: Danica & Val Charlie_&_Sharna_S18.jpg|5th place: Charlie & Sharna James-maslow-and-peta-murgatroyd-DWTS.jpg|4th place: James & Peta Candace-cameron-bure-and-mark-ballas-DWTS.jpg|3rd place: Candace & Mark Amy-purdy-derek-hough-DWTS.jpg|2nd place: Amy & Derek Meryl-davis-maks-chmerkovskiy-DWTS.jpg|1st place: Meryl & Maks Category:Seasons